Symphony of love
by Embracings
Summary: Love is fluid, ever changing and morphing. When Sona is starstruck by a new Head Summoner, how will she react to pursue him?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Seeing as that I enjoy League of Legends so much, I am going to be writing a story about the pursuit of a summoner that Sona wishes to be hers. I'm new to writing stories of this sort so please leave critical reviews!


	2. Instinctive reactions

It was a sudden feeling, coming from deep inside of me. Something human, something unknown. I had never experienced it before, but when it surfaced, it spread

through me like a wildfire. Uncontrollable, untamable, this feeling. Once it came to me, it was there. This feeling of love. It was one day in the depths of winter that

began to change me. Before, I had always been lacking a desire for a male companion. I thought of myself as too high a young lady to fall for simple things of human

nature as relationships.

But it all changed when he arrived. It was in the midst of another long winter, as a snowstorm dropped its frigid cold and general winter blew its winds, when a figure

with the most infatuating features stepped into our dining hall. Tall, but not excessively so. Dressed in the long robes that all summoners wore with red bands to show

his high ranking. And a face with mesmerizing golden eyes and almost glowing hair. He was the one that I fell for at first sight. But unlike the countless other males

that were involved in attention and love, he was different. He was the son of the famed Head Summoner. Trained in the dark arts, it was rumored that his mastery of

the elements was then there was the fact that he was an Immortal. He was one of the few remaining of the almost nonexistent, line that descended from the first

Mage. He was mysterious, and feared, emotionless and always victorious. And for these reasons and more,he was the one I wished to be mine.

Unfortunately, I had no lack of competition in this contest. Countless other female summoners and champions looked on in delight as he entered the hall for the first

time. Ahri, the nine-tailed fox, blasting a charm spell at full force towards him. Syndra, displaying her own prowess of the dark arts. And Nidalee, giving no doubt as

to why she believed herself worthy. It was going to be the most difficult performance of my life, I thought. But no matter what it took, I would charm him. The

challenge was accepted.

_What happens to Sona? What becomes of our dear Immortal? Read on..._


	3. New dreams

Over a week had passed since the summoner had joined the Institute of Warfare, and his reputation had only grown stronger. His powerful command of

champions, his perfect harmony, and his near perfect merging of minds had propelled him to the leading position in the league, well above hundreds of other

aspiring summoners.

I watched in admiration, match after match, as his skills, even as they were far higher than the others, seemed to increase further. Unfortunately, he was mostly

a mid lane focused summoner, who preferred to do damage and carry his team. I had thought that he would never pick me, almost giving up on gaining his

attention, when I noticed on my schedule something I had long been waiting for. Printed in large letters, right after my lunch block, was a request to "prepare for

summoning onto the Fields of Justice at 1300 sharp for summoning by High Summoner Immortal" I was half curious, half anticipative, and entirely anxious.

As I sat down to my table to eat, far away from others, I tried to relax. That morning, I had lost terribly after our newbie AD summoner attempted to pick Vayne

into the enemy Caitlyn. It was a stomp, and I had suffered the most, being killed in seconds whilst attempting to ward the river. I sighed, but prepared myself for my

next match. This was it, I thought. This would determine the success of my future relationship with this summoner I so desperately wanted to be with.

I chewed my lips in frustration and anxiety, before standing up and readying myself. It was not a second too soon, for the familiar teleportation spell enveloped me

in blue light as I was warped onto the rift.

_How will Sona react to the summoning? How will the match change her? What other __surprises are in store? Fear not, for we shall, find out soon._


	4. The match

As the blue rings began to appear around me, I felt the light sensation associated with teleportation, followed by a darkness enveloping me. When I opened my eyes, I saw a familiar landscape, the famous battleground Summoner's Rift. The trees were covered in a light, almost sugary snow, while the entire area, even now, was experiencing a diamond dust from the dark clouds above.

Greetings Sona, are you able to receive my messages?" my Summoner called through our mental link.

_Yes Summoner_

"The enemy team is Renekton top, Evelynn jungle, Ahri mid, Sivir and Janna bot. Your team is

Aatrox top, Lee Sin jungle, with Caitlyn and Thresh bot."

_Wait. That means that I will be going mid?_

"Yes, if that happens to be acceptable?"

_Your choice summoner_

"As you wish. Now today I am going to be attempting a new strategy that I have yet to try out. I've

been thinking about playing you as AP for sometime now. You will be facing off against Ahri

in mid. Start with a Doran's and two health potions. Ward the entrance to the river on your

jungle, then retreat back to your Blue to leash for jungle. Then move to the mid lane and try to

farm up."

I planted the eye pendant from my trinket deep inside the enemy jungle before gliding back toour sides blue. As the match timer was about to hit two minutes, a massive golem spawned out of the ground. I played an offensive tune on my etwahl, resulting in two pulses of magical blue energy to strike the creature. Lee sin drew within his Summoner's powers to fire off a pulse of damage, smiting the enemy monster to dust and picking up the buff that enhanced his abilities.

I moved myself down to the middle lane, its brushes and the well-worn path going on to the horizon with no end in sight. With no sign of Ahri, I alerted my Summoner.

"I'll inform the others," he replied

I walked in the bush, ready to strike Ahri. Just then, I saw a sharp glimmer in the edge of my vision.

_An enemy ward. How pesky._

I moved out of the brush, still alert, afraid any moment that Ahri would appear. A few moments later, she did, on the opposite side of the lane, clothed in her signature red and white dress, ears and tails clearly visible.

"Minions have spawned" proclaimed the announcer.

Out of our Nexus, small blue creatures, some melee with daggers, other caster units with miniscule staffs. The two teams began to meet up in the midway of our lane, and battled. Every so often, one would be of low health, and Ahri would attack the Blue, while I kiled off the Red. The laning continued as this for sometime, before suddenly Ahri used her ultimate ability to engage me. Following through with her well known charm, I felt myself defenseless as she finished me off with a pinpoint orb. The last thing I heard before I hit the ground was "You're mine now"

"You have been slain" the Announcer said

I saw my fallen body slowly disappearing, and before long, I was alive once more near our shop.

"Buy a Rod of Ages" my summoner said. "It's for additional tankiness so she won't be able to burst you down like last time. And a QSS too, just in case she lands another charm."

I silently voiced my approval through our telepathic link, and returned to the lane, ready to avenge my previous death.

Once again, face to face, Ahri and I continued farm the minions, occasionally poking down the opposing sides health with some harass. I drifted off into almost a routine farming game until my Summoner's voice brought me back to the match.

"Lee is ganking," he said "Try to land a Crescendo."

I readied myself for the engage, trying not to give away my plan through my emotions. Lee crouched in the bush, preparing to unleash his Sonic Wave. After nearly a minute, Ahri, content there was no jungle presence, once again attempted to solo kill me. But this time, I had a jungler. At the moment Ahri charmed me, I felt a strong cleansing effect as my summoner removed the influence. Ahri fired her Spirit Rush, but I used my Crescendo to stun her as Lee ward hopped and kicked her back into his Sonic Wave, killing her instantly.

"An enemy has been slain."

After the first gank, time passed quickly. Our bot lane easily outlaned the enemies, and an amazing smite steal at Baron turned the game in our favor with a 3K gold lead from the teamfights that followed.

For the rest of the match, our Thresh and Caitlyn made play after play, exemplary engages and baits turned into full teamfights that we easily won. Just after the timer hit 20 minutes, the enemy Nexus blew itself into hundreds of fragments, bursting into the air. They had surrendered.

"Victory!" cried our Announcer.

As we returned to the Summoning Platform, the opposing summoners shook hands and called "GGGG" to one another. My Summoner smiled at me, before calling out "That was a good match, Sona" and leaving.

_Indeed, Summoner_ I replied as I turned and looked at his retreating figure with longing.


End file.
